


A Dye to Change Me

by letsdoaskit



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, have my procrastination writing, its time to restart, mark meets jack at a hair salon, pewdiecry is there just not very much of it, theyre both getting it dyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdoaskit/pseuds/letsdoaskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is ready to restart his life and he's starting with hair dye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dye to Change Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this like a month ago and didn't finish it until now. I really lost faith in the story, but I got it back when writing the ending. Hopefully, I'll be able to start writing more soon, but probably not to be honest. Also Mark is dying his hair red in this because it's my favorite color he's done. Thank you so much for reading!  
> -letsdoaskit
> 
> *Srry fer ani gramer mistaks?(**  
> **Also there's at least one curse word in this story, sorry.

      It was finally time. Time to rid himself of his past and recreate his life. Mark's last tie to his past was gone and he was ready to begin again, ready to come back stronger and better than before. To start this right he decided to dye his hair. Maybe it could cover up his past, his tragedies, his whole life up until this point. He pulled his car up to the small hair salon he had booked an appointment at. He methodically and slowly turned the key and exited his car. He stared at the worn building, contemplating his choices.

He could enter it now and officially move forward, or he could turn back to the rest of his life. He could continue to live unhappily, to be everyone's toy that they disregard when it gets boring. He gave a frown and surged forward, entering the small shop.

He glanced around at the ten year old ads lining the walls, the old radio buzzing away in the corner, and the old woman manning the cash register. He approached shyly and rang the desk bell to pull her attention away from the magazine that she was reading.

"Hello there, sweetie. How can I help you?" She asked in a croaky old voice. Mark gave an awkward smile.

"I actually...um... have an appointment to color my hair?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Oh! You must be Mister... Fich-back is it?" She asked.

"Fischbach actually." He corrected for what felt like the millionth time in his life.

"Sorry, dear. I'm getting a bit old for this job. Follow me please." She said as she moved from the desk and opened the door to the back room where all of the equipment was. He followed nervously, pulling his sleeves over his hands as he did. The back room was much brighter and had only three people in it, bickering loudly.

"-different color would be so much more fun though!"

"Says the guy who refuses to dye his hair at all!"

"Come on, Jack! Live a little!"

The old woman cleared her throat loudly, causing all three men to turn their heads rapidly in the direction of the noise.

"Sorry, Jan!"

"We weren't fighting!"

"Who's that?"

They all asked at once. The old woman, Jan, just shook her head at the three of them.

"This would be Felix's three o' clock." She said.

"Oh, geez. I almost forgot. Over here please, sir!" A blonde man around Mark's age said as he walked towards a barber's chair.

He stood a bit awkwardly before going over to the man, apparently called "Felix".

"You three be good to him, you hear? I don't need you scaring the customers off!" The old woman said as she made her way to the door.

"I am a customer!" A different man protested from the barber's chair across from Mark's own.

"You hardly count as a customer anymore. You've been here too much." She said as she started to leave the room.

"You love me!" He called after her.

They heard a dulled "Yeah, yeah." as the door shut behind her, leaving Mark alone with the three other men. There was a brief moment of silence before two of them bombarded Mark with questions.

"What was your name again?"

"What are you getting?"

"Are you from around here?"

"How old are you? Close to our age?"

Mark fiddled with his sleeves anxiously, waiting for them to stop. It wasn't until the third man, wearing a salon uniform, held up a hand causing them to shut their mouths abruptly.

"Guys, you're overwhelming the poor guy. He doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to." The man said in a smooth voice. Mark looked him over and found himself unable to perceive much about him from his outward appearance.

"My name is Mark." Mark said.

"Call me Cry." The one in uniform responded, outstretching a hand. After a moment of hesitation, Mark shook it gently.

"This is Jack." He said gesturing to the man in the barber's chair who's hair was currently being bleached. "And that is Felix." Cry said with a slight smile, gesturing towards the blond man that had called Mark over. Felix waved awkwardly as he struggled to put a work apron on.

"Hello!" The one called Jack said excitedly. Mark waved in return.

"So, Mark, what did you want today?" Felix asked, putting a cutting cape on Mark.

"I actually wanted to dye it." Mark said, looking at his dark hair in the mirror.

"Ooh! Me too! What color are you getting?" Jack asked excitedly from his chair.

"Um... I don't really know." Mark responded.

"How about you think about that while I bleach it?" Felix suggested, pulling out the necessary products from underneath a faded counter.

"Bleach it?" Mark asked, confused.

"Since your hair is so dark I have to bleach it in order for the color to shine through." Felix explained.

"Oh." Mark said, trying desperately to think of which color would look best in his hair.

"I'm dying mine green! Well, right now it's getting bleached but you get the idea." Jack said, attempting to reassure Mark.

"Green? Why's that?" Mark asked, a bit surprised by the bold choice.

"I'm glad you asked Mark! It's because-"

"You miss your homeland?" Felix asked, putting a dramatic hand over his heart.

"Shut up, Felix." Jack glared at his friend.

"Yeah, I can't believe you would say that Felix. He obviously dyes it to cover up his true age of ninety four." Cry responded while fiddling with the slight hints of gray throughout the natural hair above Jack's ears. The comment earned him a light slap from Jack.

"I can't believe I actually call you two my friends." Jack said. Mark smiled slightly in amusement.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted is that I dye my hair green because the color matches my personality! So all you have to do is decide what color represents you." Jack said happily.

"I don't think anything really represents me right now." Mark confessed honestly as Felix started to apply the bleach to Mark's hair.

"I think it would look better if we kept all the color up top. See how Jack's is?" Felix suggested, gesturing towards Jack.

"Alright." Mark agreed.

"You have nothing to represent you? That's a little strange." Cry commented lightly, checking on Jack's hair as he did.

"You think so?" Mark said, looking at the ceiling.

"Everyone has to have things they care about." Jack said, drawing Mark's gaze to his own.

"I don't. I'm abandoning my past, becoming a new person." Mark said without breaking eye contact with Jack.

"Geez, dude. What did you do? Murder someone?" Felix asked, continuing to apply the bleach.

"Nah, nothing bad. I guess I was just... not... content with how I was living." Mark struggled to find the words.

"That's understandable." Cry said as he pulled Jack towards a sink to wash the bleach from his hair.

"Oh, so that's why you're dying your hair, right?" Jack said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Yeah, new color, new start and that kind of thing I guess." Mark said.

"Good for you, taking action like that." Cry said.

"Thanks, I guess." Mark said flatly.

"C'mon, it's a good thing. If you're not happy the way you are, changing things is the best course of action." Jack said, opening his eyes.

"Please, close your eyes." Cry said in an exasperated voice.

"How many times have you done this again Jack?" Felix asked, prompting Jack to quickly flash him his middle finger.

Mark sat silently, wondering what the chances of him booking an appointment at such a weird salon were. It wasn't long before Felix finished applying the bleach to the top of his hair. Mark looked into the mirror and was disappointed to find that the change didn't change his dull mindset on life.

"What do you think Mark? Did you pick a color yet?" Felix asked, excitedly.

"Um...can I have a little bit more time?" Mark requested nervously.

"Yeah, we can just leave it like this if you want bro." Felix said.

"No, this won't work." Mark said, frowning at his reflection.

"What's wrong with being blonde?" Felix asked, running a hand dramatically through his hair.

"Nothing, it just doesn't really suit me does it?" Mark asked.

"Well, I can't really argue with that." Felix said, as he started to clean the area around his station. Mark went silent and thought hard about which color would give him the feeling of change that he so desperately wanted.

"You need some help over there Mark?" Cry offered.

"I'm open to any ideas you guys have. I'm at a loss." Mark said in defeat.

"Blue might look nice." Felix said after a moment of thought. Mark shook his head, he wanted to avoid stereo-typically "sad" colors.

"Purple is a very nice color." Cry said calmly, continuing to wash the bleach out of Jack's hair.

"I just don't want a color that portrays me as boring or mellow." Mark said, struggling to explain his feelings.

Cry finished washing Jack's hair and dragged him back over to the barber's chair. Jack was staring hard at the ground but as soon as he sat down, his head snapped up to look at Mark.

"Red." He said.

"Red?" Mark asked.

"It's not boring, it's right out. It'll look good with your natural hair. It's your best option in my opinion." Jack explained. They all looked at Mark expectantly. When Mark had originally thought about doing his hair red, it seemed unappealing to him. The way Jack defended it though, with such conviction, Mark's opinion was changed.

"Red." He repeated. "Red sounds good."

Jack smiled and the other two nodded in agreement.

"That's going to look really good, now that I think about it." Cry said.

"Yeah, I don't know how we missed such an obvious choice." Felix said, pulling out the red hair dye they had in the store.

"How bright do you want it?" Felix asked, looking at the different options.

"Bright as you have." Mark said, confident in his choice.

"It's going to look so good!" Jack said excitedly, before Cry began blow drying his hair. Mark gave him a quick smile and nod of thanks.

It wasn't long before Jack's hair was bright green and he was waiting happily to see how Mark's turned out.

"Are you excited?" He asked, practically bouncing where he stood.

"Yeah actually. I'm kind of nervous though." Mark said nervously, as he watched Felix prepare the dye.

"Don't be nervous. It will look good." Cry said as he swept up the floor.

"You ready?" Felix asked with a smile. Mark looked at himself once more in the mirror. He was ready to change. He was ready to leave that sad little kid from Cincinnati behind and live as he was meant to.

"Absolutely." He said.

A quick glance at Jack revealed that he was smiling widely, causing Mark to smile as well. Felix started to apply the dye and Mark watched the blonde disappear into red. It didn't take long for Felix to finish and within half an hour, his hair was being dried for the final time.

"It looks so good!" Jack practically yelled.

"Janice is going to yell at you if you don't lower your voice Jack." Cry said with a small smile.

"Sorry, it just looks so good!" Jack said in amazement.

"To be fair it really does." Felix said, looking over his work.

"I'm not disagreeing." Cry stated.

"You did a great job." Mark agreed, running a hand through the bright red strands.

"Thank you. This was a big step for me and I'm happy that this was the salon I chose." Mark said sincerely.

"I'm happy you came here too. It was refreshing to have a friendly customer." Felix said.

"Hey!" Jack protested.

"You don't count." Felix said.

"Why does everyone say that?" Jack pouted.

"Don't worry Jack, you know we love you. It was a pleasure Mark. Good job taking this step, I would never be able to do it." Cry said.

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll come back soon. It's going to fade right?" Mark said with a playful smile.

"We're looking forward to it." Cry said.

The old woman had long since gone home, trusting the four to close up the store. They all walked out together and said their final goodbyes for the night.

"See you soon, Mark!" Felix said, his face suddenly going bright red. Mark was confused at the blush until he looked down to find Felix's hand interlaced with Cry's.

"You're blushing, friend." Cry said.

"Sorry, you just surprised me." Felix responded. Mark was aware that Cry was just trying to figure out Mark's stance on the issue and he responded accordingly.

"I didn't know you two were together. You make a great couple." He said with a pointed smile at Cry who returned one in relief. Felix also visibly relaxed at Mark's acceptance. The two waved their goodbyes at Mark and Jack before walking hand in hand to their car.

"You're the first person Cry has actually liked in a while." Jack said.

"I'm flattered." Mark said, causing Jack to laugh slightly.

"Thank you for the help today. I really like how it turned out." Mark said, looking towards Jack.

"I knew it'd look good." Jack said looking up at it.

"Not as good as yours." Mark said, ruffling Jack's hair. Jack blushed slightly.

"It was really nice meeting you Mark." Jack said, looking Mark in the eyes.

"You too, Jack." Mark replied, looking back.

They stood like that for a long time before Jack interrupted the silence.

"You look _really_ good."

Mark laughed loudly at that.

"I've heard." He said, appreciating the blush over Jack's entire face.

"You know something Jack?" He asked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You look really good too." He whispered. After a moment of hesitation, Jack replied in a whisper,

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"God, yes." Mark said.

"Thank Jesus. When?" Jack asked.

"Can we go now?" Mark asked.

"Fuck yes." Jack said. Mark didn't hesitate in taking Jack's hand and leading him to the car.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked breathlessly as he put his seat belt on.

"An adventure." Mark responded, ready to let people into his life, maybe starting with the green haired man sitting in his passenger seat.

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. If you want to read my weird thought process as I wrote it, I make story "notes" on deviantart under the name "letsdoaskit". While I was writing this I listened to a bunch of Bo Burnham songs. If you don't know him, go do yourself a favor and look him up, he's a really great comedian. Thank you so much for reading, have a wonderful day! :)  
> -letsdoaskit
> 
> *Also, I proof read this really late so I'm sorry for any inconsistencies in the story, haha.


End file.
